Chuck vs The Good Life
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: During a failed mission, Sarah is injured from the impact of a grenade blast causing her find herself in an unfamiliar place she's always wanted to be in. This story comes after Chuck vs. Doctor's Orders


_The opening scene begins 2 days after the hospital fiasco with a shot of Los Angeles and then cut to the façade of Dayanara's Bridal Boutique. Inside you not see Ellie in front of several mirrors getting fitted for her wedding gown and standing several feet away is her wedding planner Mary Fiore. From the looks of things she's wearing a strapless, taffeta gown with beaded lace accent at the neck and hem line. The bodice also features asymmetric pleating from bustline to the dropped waist. The skirt is floor length and has a Chapel Length train. They're looking over her dress when Ellie yells over to the dressing room_

**Ellie:** _looking at the dressing room doorway _Sarah…come on out and let's see how you like in your bridesmaid dress.

**Voice of Sarah:** Just a second!

**Mary:** _looks at Ellie_ You're fiancé's jaw is going to draw when he sees you walking down the isle.

_as she says that Sarah walks out leading Sarah and Mary to smile. Cut to a shot of Sarah's feet as the camera pans up leading you to see Sarah in an elegant lavender halter tie Sarit A line Long prom/ bridesmaid/ evening Dress w/jewel d'ecor_

**Ellie:** _smiles_ You look beautiful and I'm not only betting Chuck's jaw is going to drop when he sees you, but he's going to have only eyes for you.

_cut to Sarah rolling her eyes_

**Mary:** _looks at Sarah_ I know that look…guy trouble?

**Ellie:** What did Chuck do now? Tell me, so I can give him the big sister speech on how to treat a lady.

**Sarah:** _smirks_ I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine. Chuck just did something stupid and I'm angry at him for not telling me about it. He makes me so mad and gets me so frustrated sometimes I don't know what to do.

**Ellie:** _looks at Sarah_ So does Devon. I remember leaving the choice of choosing between a washer/dryer and a big screen tv for our anniversary gift up to him. Unfortunately, he chose the washer/dryer knowing I wanted the big screen tv.

**Mary:** _looks at Sarah_ Ah the perils of young love. Mr. Fiore and I have been married for over 20 years and there have been times where he has gotten on my nerves as well.

**Ellie:** How did you deal with it?

**Mary:** _grinning_ I give him the silent treatment for awhile and trust me it drives any man nuts _looks at Ellie and Sarah who are laughing_In all seriousness though…can you imagine your life living with anyone else who makes you happy?

_Just as she says that Sarah's cell phone rings leading her to answer it. She tells Ellie and Mary she's being called in for 'work'. The scene inevitably switches as you see several shots of Santa Monica Pier and the Hollywood sign leading you to Casey's apartment. Inside you see Chuck, Sarah, Abe and Casey in front of the screen as General Beckman and C.I.A. Director Graham talking to them. Beckman leads in the conversation_

**Beckman:** _serious look_ Mr. Bartowski…Agent Casey…I hope two enjoyed your altercation with Maxwell Klinger because that will be the last one you will ever encounter. What were you two thinking?

_cut to Abe and Sarah looking on_

**Chuck:** Sorry General…it won't happen again.

**Graham:** _serious tone_ Sorry doesn't cut it Mr. Bartowski. You are considered an important piece of government intelligence. You and Agent Casey not only recklessly put yourselves in danger you also have 4 elite assassin members attentions as well.

**Casey:** General, I was thinking…

**Beckman:** _interrupts Casey_ Thinking isn't what you're trained to do Agent Casey…as you so eloquently put you break things. As of this very moment, you two are benched for the time being and as far as this upcoming mission goes…_looks at Sarah and Abe_…Agent Walker and Mr. Carmichael will be on point for this one and they will be briefed on the situation. You two will simply do surveillance and only surveillance. Do you understand?

**Casey and Chuck:** Yes General.

**Beckman:** You have your orders _screen turns off_

_You see a considerably defeated look on Chuck and Casey's face as Sarah and Abe prepare for the mission at hand that Beckman has for the two of them_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins outside in the courtyard where you see Sarah walk outside of Casey's apartment followed closely behind by Chuck. Chuck leads the conversation_

**Chuck:** Sarah…wait. _Sarah turns around and just looks at Chuck_ How many times do I have to apologize. I know it was a bonehead thing to do on my part but I just wanted to prove something to myself and I know you're think why in the world did I listen to Casey. _cut back to Sarah who is raising her right eyebrow leading him to point a finger in the air_ That's a good question…a very good question and the only answer I can come up with is…I'm a moron._cut back to Sarah who has this look of agreement_Aren't you going to talk to me…at least say something. Give me a sign…any sign…a grunt is good.

_cut to back to Sarah titling her heard to the side giving an angry smile, then turning around, and heading out of the apartment complex back to her apartment to get ready for the mission. Cut back to Chuck who is hanging his head at this point rubbing the back of his neck_

**Casey:** _walks up behind Chuck looking straight ahead inevitably startling him_ Ouch…the silent treatment…_looks at Chuck_…Sucks to be you Bartowski.

**Chuck:** _cut to Chuck looking at Casey_ Thanks Casey…you're a big help.

**Casey:** _smirks and pats Chuck on the shoulder_ No problem

_cut to Casey walking into his apartment leaving Chuck looking at the entrance of the apartment complex as he gives a big sigh. The scene gradually switches from the courtyard to inside the van later that evening where you see Chuck and Casey in the back adjusting the surveillance equipment. Abe leads the conversation_

**Abe:** _looks at Sarah_ Are you ready? We're here just to gather intel.

**Sarah:** _looks at Abe_ Yeah…at least I know YOU won't do something stupid unlike someone I know.

**Chuck:** _defensive tone_ What is does that supposed to mean? And if I'm not mistaken aren't you giving me the silent treatment?

_cut to Sarah just staring at Chuck and then at Casey who is between the two of them_

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey_ Tell the person who shall be nameless that it means what it means.

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ You're an idiot.

_cut to Abe in the front passenger seat with his right hand over his face_

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey_ Tell him that what he did was totally out character even for him.

**Casey:** _looks at Chuck_ You're insensitive jerk

**Chuck:** What? She didn't say that.

**Casey:** _smirks_ I was reading between the lines.

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey_ I had to deal with Bryce…

**Chuck:** _interrupts Sarah_ Whoa...I am not Bryce..._looks at Casey_…Tell her I'm not Bryce.

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah_ He's not Bryce…he's better looking than Chuck and doesn't have hair that makes funny animal shapes.

**Abe:** _chimes in_ All right you two..ding ding ding… go back to your corners. points at Chuck and Sarah Settle this later _looks at Sarah_ We have a job to do…so get focused.

_cut to Sarah and Abe outside the van as Abe begins the conversation as their walking to their rendezvous point_

**Abe:** _looks at Sarah_ What was all that about?

**Sarah:** _looks straight ahead and then at Abe_ Chuck and I are never going to have a normal relationship. I just wish things were under completely different circumstances.

_cut to Abe just giving a reassuring look and then they both head into mission at hand. After several hours you cut to the van where Chuck and Casey hear a loud commotion along with gunshots leading them to hear the voice of Sarah who tells them their covers has been compromised. Chuck immediately gets out of the van followed by Casey with his gun drawn and then cut to Abe and Sarah's position where they're currently in a battle. You see Sarah kicking butt as Chuck and Casey are running up in the background. All of a sudden out of nowhere a grenade is thrown in the vicinity of Sarah's location leading it to explode causing the impact of the blast to throw against a wall hitting her head. The scene ends with Chuck reaching her first and from Sarah's viewpoint she sees is Chuck who is calling out her name then everything fading to black_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with a close shot of Sarah's face as she slowly wakes up to a beautiful morning. She sits up in bed and finds herself in an unfamiliar place. She looks around and sees she's not in her apartment or in Chuck's room for that matter. Suddenly she hears what seems to be a stampede of footsteps behind the door. After a moment or two the door flies open leading Sarah to see two small kids ages 4 and 5 run in, jump on the bed, and tackle her down. While under the dog pile of two kids she hears a very familiar voice and when she sits up there stands Chuck_

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah and kids_ Evan…Abigail Rose…don't hurt mommy. She's tired and needs her rest.

**Abby:** _sitting on the bed looking at her mom and then at her dad smiling_ We know daddy.

_Chuck smiles at the spitting image of her mother and then looks at Evan who has a headlock on Sarah_

**Chuck:** Evan Abraham Bartowski…what are you doing?

**Evan:** _looks at his dad_ I'm hugging mommy.

**Chuck:** _grinning_ It looks like you're choking mommy out...let go before she passes out.

_cut to Evan letting go and then looking at Sarah_

**Evan:** Sorry mommy.

**Sarah:** _looks at Evan grinning_ That's ok.

**Chuck:** _looks at Evan and Abby_ Okay you two…go play.

_cut to Abby and Evan climbing off the bed and heading off to their rooms to play. Evan heads out first like a ball of lightning and Abby is about to head out when she stops at the door_

**Abby:** _turns around and looks at her mom_ Mommy?

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck and then at her daughter_ Yes…Abby?

**Abby:** _big smile_ Are you going to let daddy out of time out?

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck and then at her daughter_ I don't know…its up your daddy.

**Abby:** _looks at her parents_ Okay

_cut to Abby running off giggling and then you see Chuck turning to look at his wife_

**Chuck:** _walks over and kisses Sarah on her forehead_ How are you doing?

**Sarah:** _pauses for a second and then speaks_ I'm…fine.

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ You're talking to me now?

**Sarah:** _intrigued look_ Why wouldn't I be?

**Chuck:** Well, after you chewed my head off and then giving me the silent treatment for not telling that I was going to Las Vegas with Casey…I thought you would still be angry at me. I've been sleeping on the couch for the past few nights.

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck and pats the spot beside her_ Get in

**Chuck:** _Chuckish grin_ In a minute…I'm going to cook you breakfast first.

**Sarah:** You don't have to.

**Chuck:** _looks into Sarah's eyes_ I want to…you're my wife.

_cut to Chuck getting up and heading out the door. Just then you see Abby and Evan grab on to their father's legs, sitting down on his feet, inevitably leading him stumble backwards hitting the linen closet_

**Sarah:** _looks at Chuck who with his new talking ankle weights_ Chuck…are you okay?

**Evan:** _chimes in laughing_ Daddy's okay mommy...he's giving us a ride.

**Voice of Abby:** He's doing awesome mommy.

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ I'll be back…if I'm not back in 5 minutes send reinforcements.

_cut to Sarah laughing and lying back in bed. After 30 minutes or so, Chuck comes back not only with breakfast but also a rose in a small white case. He sits it down in front of her, picks up the rose, hands it to her, and then kisses her on the lips The scene ends with Chuck getting in bed beside Sarah as they enjoy breakfast together_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins in the afternoon in the Bartowski living room as you see Sarah in the kitchen as Chuck is playing with the kids. You then hear a knock at the door leading Sarah to answer it and when opens the door there stands Ellie, Devon, as well as, a 10 year old boy_

**Ellie:** _looking at Sarah_ Hey sis…_hugs Sarah_…we came to visit. Can we come in?

**Sarah:** _looks at Ellie_ Oh yeah…come on in.

_As she looks across the street she sees a figure closely resembling Bryce, but when a car passes he's gone. She takes a second look and then closes the door_

**Chuck:** _walks up smiling_ Is that one of the leading Vascular Surgeons at the City of Angels Medical Center Dr. Eleanor Faye Bartwoski?

**Ellie:** _hugs Chuck_ Hey little brother

_cut to Sarah standing back and looking at all this with amazement_

**Chuck:** _looks at Awesome and shakes his hand_ Devon… how is it being the new Chief of Staff for City of Angels Medical Center?

**Awesome:** _looks at Chuck as he walks in_ It feels totally awesome.

_cut to Abby and Evan seeing Awesome_

**Abby and Evan:** _tackling him to the ground_ Uncle Devon!

**Awesome:** How are my favorite niece and nephew doing?

**Abby and Evan:** _smiling_ Awesome!

**Chuck:** _looks at Devon the ground with his kids and then at 10 year old boy_ What's up Riley.

**Riley:** _looks up at Chuck_ Hey Uncle Chuck…dude...I'll totally beat you this time in Call of Duty.

**Chuck:** _points at Riley_ You're on!

_cut to Chuck and Riley heading towards the big screen tv where the Xbox is located at_

**Ellie:** _looks at Sarah_ Let's talk and leave the boys with the kids.

_The scene switches from the living room to the kitchen where you see Ellie and Sarah talking, as well as, looking through Chuck and Sarah's family/wedding album_

**Ellie:** _smiling_ Awww…I remember you're wedding day as it was yesterday. Chuck looked like he was about to pass out standing up there…but when he saw you coming down the isle his face lit up. The wedding was not only beautiful, but also the reception as well.

_Ellie points at picture of Abe and Sarah dancing together then dancing with her dad. Cut to several minutes of looking at the photo album seeing a group photo the __Bridesmaides who are Ellie, Jill, Jayne, and Anna. Then a group photo of her family and Chuck's family together. She then looks across the page leading her to spot someone_

**Sarah:** _looks at the pictures of the groomsmen and ushers leading her eyes to widen_ Bryce?

**Ellie:** _looks at picture_ Yeah…Bryce, Devon, John, Morgan, dad, Jeff, and Lester. Interesting story behind that picture that Devon told me…just hours before the wedding Morgan misplaced the pants.

**Sarah:** _grins_ You're kidding me.

**Ellie:** _looks at Sarah_ He said that all the guys in the room were basically wearing the top half of their tuxedos and no pants. So, imagine them wearing nothing at the bottom but just black socks and boxers. _cut to Sarah laughing_Thankfully they found them and everything else went off without a hitch after that. He and Jill are expecting their 3rd child this August. Their currently in Lake Tahoe enjoying a family vacation.

_cut to Sarah turning the page to see Bryce and Chuck standing in front of a building. Looking a little bit closer the name reads…CHYCE Gaming Technologies_

**Ellie:** _looks at the same picture_ Oh yeah…and to think they started as a small company with just the two of them as they produced their updated version of the game Zork after graduating Stanford and now they've expanded to over 5,000 employees. _looks at Sarah_ He couldn't have made it without you because there were times when he wanted to give up, but you were right there by his side encouraging him after suffering times of failure/frustration. You…Evan…Abby are the most important people in his life and he would die for you three.

_Ellie and Sarah continuing to look down memory lane leaving Sarah with content look on her face. The scene ends with Sarah walking up to Chuck, kneeling down, and planting a big kiss on her husband_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins the next day at CHYCE Gaming Technologies where you see Sarah, Evan, and Abby walk in the front door and is greeted by the Chuck's head of Security Casey_

**Casey:** _smirking as he looks at Sarah_ Good to see you Sarah. _kneeling down to Evan and Abby_ Hey kids.

**Abby:** Hi Uncle Sugar Bear

**Casey:** Hey rugrat…are you keeping your dad in line?

**Abby:** _smiling_ Duh!

_cut to Sarah seeing an unfamiliar sight…a mellower, seemingly relaxed Casey_

**Evan:** Have you beat up any bad guys lately?

**Casey:** Not yet…the day still early.

**Evan:** _big grin_ Awesome

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey_ How is Jayne?

**Casey:** _stands up_ Doing great…her bonsai tree business is flourishing. Plus, we're expecting our 1st child…a girl…we're going to name her Olivia Jayne.

**Sarah:** _smiles_ Congratulations.looks around in awe of the buildingSo…where's my husband?

**Casey:** He's in Research and Development with Morgan, Jeff, and Lester…come on I'll take you to him.

_cut to Sarah and kids passing through security heading towards the elevators. Cut to several moments later you see from Sarah's perspective the elevators open inevitably seeing an area filled with employees testing out games. Casey leads Sarah towards the office Chuck is in when she suddenly smells a familiar aroma of Sizzling Shrimp wafting in the air. Casey nods, gives Sarah a kiss on the cheek, waves bye to the kids, and then heads back down stairs. Sarah peeks through the doorway and sees/hears Chuck, Morgan, Jeff, and Lester with the backs turned away from her discussing the latest game they've developed. Looking at the desk off to the side she sees the sizzling shrimp with several cans of grape soda, and picture of Morgan and Anna with a little girl. She then notices a stick figure drawing of Morgan that reads: To daddy…From Lucy…drawn in crayon. You then see Sarah look at her kids motion them to be stealthy leading all 3 of the to hear the conversation between Chuck and Morgan in progress_

**Morgan:** _looking at Chuck_ Dude…this is going to be the hottest selling game on the market by far. Dare I say it may even surpass Call of Duty.

**Chuck:** I don't know Morg…you've been a big fan of Call of Duty since I've known you. Lester…Jeff what do you think?

**Chuck:** _looking up _Lester…Jeff? _Chuck sees Jeff and Lester at the window with binoculars giggling like little school boys. Chuck walks up behind them looking over their shoulder to see them looking at a well endowed female employee across the way inevitably startling them_ Boys…what did I say about my policy on ogling your fellow employees, especially female ones?

**Lester:** Its illegal punishable by taking away our 1 hour break to Bennigans.

**Jeff:** That's a lame policy.

**Sarah:** _chimes in_ Things never change.

_Cut to all 4 turning around leading Sarah to sick Evan and Abby on them. Evan tackles Morgan who spins around in his chair as he hugs him and Abby hugs her daddy's leg_

**Chuck:** _picks up Abby and holds her in his arms_ Hey Princess…how is my little girl.

**Abby:** _looks at Chuck_ Awesome dude!

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ They're hanging around Awesome and Morgan way too much.

**Sarah:** _walks in and kisses Chuck_ Hey sweety…came to surprise you and take you out to lunch. Hey Morgan…how is Anna and Lucy doing?

**Morgan:** _holding Evan upside down_ Anna is doing great and well Lucy…she's growing up to be like her mom, beautiful and eerily scary at the same time. Hey, I'll see ya at the company/family bbq tomorrow…its going to be a blast. Hope it tops the last years…I still have on video of Jeff and Lester doing drunken karaoke.

**Sarah:** _smiles_ I'll be there.

_cut to Chuck laughing and then looks at Sarah_

**Chuck:** _smiles_ Sweet…give me a couple of minutes and we'll go.

_Cut to Sarah nodding. You then see Sarah with a look on her face as she sees Chuck holding their daughter and Morgan holding her son upside down that this is the life she always wanted. The scene ends with a shot of Sarah looking content and then looks around inevitably seeing what looks like Bryce through a crowd of people, but disappears again leaving Sarah with a serious look on her face_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins later that evening with Sarah putting the kids the to bed, walks to the bedroom where she's see Chuck working on his lap top. She looks at Chuck from the doorway waearing a long night shirt and can't help but have a smile on her face. Sarah begins the conversation_

**Sarah:** _leaning on the doorway tilting her head holding her gold locket around her neck_ We have two great kids.

**Chuck:** _turns off his lap top and looks at Sarah_ Yes we do…_looks at gold locket_…Do you remember when I first gave that two you?

**Sarah:** _looks at necklace _Yeah…on Valentine's Day at the beach. You wore white, had a dozen roses in you hand, set up a nice dinner , and we danced to The Rose by Westlife.

_cut to Sarah opening the gold locket and seeing a picture of Chuck and her two kids. She reads the inscription inside the locket leading_

**Chuck:** My heart is yours…

**Sarah:** _finishes sentence_ For all time

_cut to Sarah walking over the bed and getting in under the covers with her husband_

**Chuck:** _smiles_ That was also the day I proposed to you. I was a nervous wreck that night because I was scrambling to get everything done. Thankfully, I had a little help with Ellie cooking dinner for me and Devon hooked me up with those tiki torches.

**Sarah:** _gives her all-too-familiar-look_ It was very romantic.

**Chuck:** You know…I talked to your dad and asked for permission to ask you to marry me.

**Sarah:** _looking at her wedding ring and then at Chuck_ I'm glad that he did.

**Chuck:** I was afraid you were going to say no. I had this whole scenario in my head that you would say no and then I would have to end up being roomies with Morgan who coincidentally had a bet with Casey that you would say no. Morgan lost.

**Sarah:** _smiles as she puts her finger in front of Chuck's mouth_ You're babbling

**Chuck:** No I'm not.

**Sarah:** _gives Chuck a look_ Yes, you are. Whenever you start babbling you tend to have look on your face just as if your about to freak out.

_cut to Chuck smiling at Sarah_

**Chuck:** _looks down and then at Sarah_ You know me so well…I seem to always do that when I'm nervous.

**Sarah:** Why are you nervous?

**Chuck:** You still give me butterflies after 6 years of marriage. You still look as beautiful as ever the first day I met you when you transferred to Stanford from Georgetown University in D.C. and you looked so lost trying to find your way to class. I have to hand it to Bryce…he was the one responsible for us to being together.

**Sarah:** _grins_ Thank you.

**Chuck:** For what?

**Sarah:** _looks into his eyes_ For giving me a life I've dreamed of having.

_She kisses him and inevitably one thing leads to another, which you don't see as the camera pans away. Several moments later you look at the alarm clock and it reads 2am. Cut to Sarah slowly walking up, looks at Chuck sleeping, slips out of bed to go to the kitchen, but not before checking her kids to see how they're doing. Move forward you see Sarah fixing herself some tea when she has this look on her face that something is not quite right leading her to grab a knife leading her to quickly spin around to see who else…Bryce. The scene ends with Bryce saying hello as the camera pans to Sarah who is taking a defensive position_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins with Sarah in a defensive position wielding a knife as she sees Bryce right before her eyes. Bryce leads in the conversation_

**Bryce:** How is it going Sarah?

**Sarah:** _serious look_ What are you doing here Bryce? Ellie said you, Jill, and your two kids were in Lake Tahoe on vacation.

**Bryce:** I'm not actually here Sarah.

**Sarah:** You're not making any sense?

**Bryce:** Sarah…this whole situation isn't real. This is all in your mind.

**Sarah:** _pointing knife at Bryce_ You're lying…you were always good at that.

**Bryce:** What is the last thing you remember before waking up in bed 2 days ago?

**Sarah:** I was on a mission with Abe and things went bad. There was an explosion and that's all I remember.

**Bryce:** I'm not lying. I represent a part of you that you haven't dealt with. A part of you that has suppressed much of what you secretly wanted out of life. Come on Sarah you and I both know the job always came first. It's basically all you have and all you've known since you've joined the C.I.A. Everything that you've been feeling has come up because you've compromised yourself. Do you think a relationship with Chuck, kids, or even having friends for that matter is going to make you happy.

**Sarah:** What are you talking about…I am happy.

**Bryce:** You're wrong…I know you. Unlike Chuck…I know everything you've done in your past and no matter how much you want to forget about it you can't. It's always going to haunt you. That's our job…we deal it…and then move on as if nothing had happened.. It doesn't change the fact who are inside. _laughs_ Somewhere along the line…that killer instinct within you started to fade..

**Sarah:** _interrupts Bryce_ I still have the killer instinct…BUT

**Bryce:** But what? Is it love? Are you in love with Chuck?

**Sarah:** What if I am…for the first time in my life…I have someone in my life who see me and accepts me for the person I am.

**Byrce:** Please…I know you better than you know yourself.

**Sarah:** Do you really? Do know the real me? Do you even know what type of topping I don't like on pizza?

**Bryce:** That question doesn't really have any relevance at this point.

**Sarah:** It is relevant to me and Chuck is a better than man than you'll ever be.

**B****ryce:** We'll see. You said it yourself…as long as Chuck has The Beta Intersect in his head…you two will never have a normal relationship. This whole scenario…looks around and picks up Evan's juice bottle…this life you've always wanted… its just a way of your subconscious mind playing tricks on you.

**Sarah:** My mind is not playing tricks on me?

**Bryce:** Then I hope you can live with the consequences of your actions._starts to walk away looking straight ahead and then suddenly stops_Before I go…do me one small favor.

**Sarah:** What is it?

**Bryce:** _looks at Sarah_ Die _points gun at Sarah and shoots her_

_The scene ends with Sarah waking up to the sound of not only the alarm, but also Chuck encouraging her out of bed as well_

_Fade Out_

_The scene begins in the afternoon at the company/ family bbq where Sarah sees everybody there enjoying the festivities. You see Jeff and Lester spiking the punch; Morgan and Anna with their daughter Lucy who is getting her face painted along with Evan and Abby; Casey and a pregnant Jayne chowing down on bbq; Elli, Awesome, and Riley inevitably arriving with Abe who gives Chuck a hug. You then see Chuck walk on stage heading towards the micropone_

**Chuck:** _tapping the mic and speaking into it_ Thank you all for coming.

_cut to the voice of Morgan in the crowd_

**Morgan:** We had to or you would have fired us all buddy!

_cut to everybody laughing_

**Chuck:** Anyways…when Bryce and I built up this company many years ago we didn't realize how big it would become. We're celebrating the 6th anniversary of this company standing tall as it has been built on love and family. So give yourselves a round of applauses because you guys are the heart and soul of this company.

**Casey:** _raising glass _Here here!

**Abe:** _raising glass and yells aloud_ To Chuck and Bryce...without them all this would have never happened.

_cut to everybody else raising their glass in celebration. Chuck then heads off stage heading towards Sarah. She smiles as she sees him giving his Chuckish smile towards her when all of sudden she notices something wrong with Chuck. Cut to Chuck who grabs his left arm and stumbles to the ground. This leads to Sarah immediately running to his side along with Abe, Morgan, and Casey who tells his security team to keep everybody back. Moments later you see Chuck being taken out of the ambulance and straight into the emergence room. Cut to the waiting room where you see Casey, Jayne, Morgan, Anna, Lucy, Jeff, Lester, and finally Abe holding Sarah as their two kids are being comforted by Awesome and Riley. After several moments you then see Ellie appear after talking with the doctor who worked on Chuck leading in the conversation_  
**Ellie:** _tears in her eyes_Chuck suffered a heart attack…and they did all they could. He's gone.

_cut to Sarah balling in tears causing everybody else to cry_

**Sarah:** _stands up and walks over to Sarah_ Can I see him?

**Ellie:** _wiping her face_ Yeah…give them 10 minutes and you can go see him.

_10 long agonizing minutes go by and then you cut to the room where Chuck is laying peacefully in. You see Ellie escorting Sarah to the room. She walks in, sits down next to the bed, pick up Chuck's hand, and then kisses it. This leads to the flood gate of tears opening up as she lays her head on Chuck's shoulder one last time as she repeats the words I love you over and over. After a while, the perspective starts to change as you see an all black shot and then you start see what looks like a blurred view from Sarah perspective gradually waking up to see fluorescent lights in the ceiling. She sits up and sees that she is in a hospital bed in the warehouse. She then notices Chuck, alive and well, sitting on a chair slumped over with his upper body on the bed leading her to touch his hand and call out his name_

**Sarah:**_groggy tone_ Chuck…

**Chuck:** _waking up and looking at Sarah_ Hey…how are you doing?

_cut to Sarah having a relieved look on her face as she gives a smile to Chuck. The scene ends with Chuck smiling back as he is happy to see Sarah conscious and verbally talking_

_Fade out_

_The scene begins in the warehouse infirmary where you see Casey, Abe, and Chuck around Sarah's bed. Casey leads the conversation_

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah_ That must have been one crazy dream Walker. Me and Jayne having a kid…we've only known each other for a month and a half.

**Sarah:** Yeah…its was so real…so vivid. How long was I out?

**Chuck:** 2 days

**Casey:** Lucky we got to you and Carmichael in time Walker. I would rather want my partner alive than dead.

**Sarah:** _looks at Casey_ That's sweet casey.

**Casey:** _looks at Sarah_ Besides…if you died.._looks at Chuck_…who would keep Bartowski in line?

_cut to Chuck looking at Casey_

**Abe:** _puts hand on Sarah's shoulder_ At least you're doing all right kiddo…that's the important thing.

**Casey:** I'll go inform General Beckman and Director Graham you're doing okay.

_cut to Casey leaving the room leading Abe to do the same so he can leave Chuck and Sarah alone_

**Chuck:** _looks at Sarah_ I know you're giving the silent treatment…but I just wanted you to…

**Sarah:** _interrupts Chuck_ Shut up and listen to me.cut to Chuck going completely quietI know our relationship is complicated with you having the beta intersect in your hand and me being your handler. I came to a realization and I realized that I love you and want to have a family with you.

**Chuck:** Really!?

**Sarah:** Didn't I say to shut up and listen to me.

**Chuck:** Okay

**Sarah:** Anyways…I know I never said those three words to you because the fact of the matter is I was scared to. Scared of my feelings for you to not truly tell you how I feel, but not anymore. I love you and even though we can't officially be together I just wanted you to know how much I truly care about and want to be with you. About Bryce...he's my past...you're my futre._cut to Chuck looking at her_Go ahead and say something.

_Chuck doesn't say anything at all; instead he stand up, leans in inevitably looks into Sarah's eyes and gives her a kiss_

**Chuck:** _stops kissing Sarah_Does this mean you forgive me?

_The episode ends with the camera pans back as you see Sarah smile at him and then going back to kissing Chuck_

_Fade To Black_


End file.
